The perfect ending
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Kinda for a contest but this is the perfect ending to the clique series I think, so R&R if u wanna!


**Heyy, this is my perfect ending to the Clique, for a 'contest' you could say, so don't mind me when I say Hi Jay! Okay, on we go!**

"…I have so many memories here at Westchester High School, all from when I was promoted from the Briarwood Octavian Country Day middle school principal to this fine institute's principal. It was a delight to follow my graduating middle scholars to high school." Principal Burns droned tediously. The Pretty Committee groaned, and an LBR turned around in her seat glaring and whispered, "Some of us are _trying_ to listen!" Which the PC just giggled at, causing the LBR to blush and turn back around. It was so ah-mazing how all it took for an LBR to back off was to laugh at them these days.

"So, it's high school graduation…has anyone applied to anything yet?" Massie whispered, an eighteen year old and still alpha at WHS.

"No, but I am planning to apply to Plymouth State University in New Hampshire." Claire replied. "They have a great drama program,"

"I'm applying to this sports college in Ohio or something," Kristen said. "I heard Mia Hamm went there and it's where her soccer career started scaling."

"This journalism college is seriously considering me, 'cause I'm Merri-Lee Marvil's daughter and all. It's the kind of college for talk-show journalism." Dylan informed.

"I have to apply to _two_ colleges!" Alicia groaned quietly.

"Ehmagawd! Why?" Massie asked.

"My dad wants me to apply for this Law college, but I'm all, 'Dad, I wanna be a reporter' so he said I can apply to that one too, but I _have_ to apply to Law school and if I get accepted he's _making_ me go!" Alicia sharply whispered. The PC gasped.

"Well, I've got the best news!" Massie began excitedly. She paused for extra dramatic suspense. "IgotacceptedtothisawesomemodelingschoolinCalifornia!" she announced shrilly.

"_Ehmagawd_!" The PC whisper-cried. But they were interrupted by more of Principal Burns' speech.

"And now, joining us in our final hour, is WHS' own news reporter, who has stuck with us for seven years—"

"Just get on with it!" Someone in the audience shouted, spreading a hum of giggles throughout the auditorium.

"PleaseputyourhandstogetherforAleeseeahRivera!" Principal Burns finished swiftly. The PC stood up and cheered wildly as Alicia stepped on stage and strode up to the microphone.

"You're still hot!" A boy shouted. The auditorium giggled again.

"Thank you," Alicia said. "Oh and Principal Burns, that was a lovely introduction, but it's _Aleesha_ not _Aleeseeah_." Alicia informed. The PC burst out laughing, but were silenced by a number of "Shh!"'s.

"These four years at WHS have been…interesting. Oh, what the heck, it was terrible! Will someone _puh-lease_ start serving real food at the Café?" Alicia screeched. Everyone laughed, except Principal Burns. "Anyway," Alicia continued. "Even though I've had to endure LBRs, B-listers, and EW's, it's been fun, because my best friends were always there. And of course boys help too…" she mused. More laughter.

"My point is, well, everyone has bad days and perfect days, and believe me I have had my days, for example, I was totally on non-speaking terms with my best friend Massie for like three weeks in seventh grade, and it was _torture_! But I always kind of think, it'll be okay, because best friends just can't be enemies like _that_!" at this Alicia snapped her fingers. "And besides, friends are there with you forever, so what I'm saying is, no matter how far away you might move from your friends when you go to college, don't, like, not stay in touch! 'Cause you're gonna regret it, because who's been there for you whenever? Your friends! Who will always be there? Your friends! Who's nawt gonna be there if you nawt stay in touch? Your friends! So, like, remember, friends are important for school, 'cause in truth, school's just, like, a big social fest!" Alicia finished dramatically. Even though people laughed, it could be told that the words moved the audience.

"Thank you, Alicia," Principal Burns thanked and began another tedious speech lasting for another half-hour.

_30 minutes later_

"…and now, parents, children, people of all ages, please give a big hand to WHS' graduating class of 2012!" Principal Burns announced. The auditorium burst into cheers as all the seniors threw their hats in the air. The PC hugged each other. Alicia's words were true, because the PC was going to last forever.

_2 months later_

The PC stood in Massie's driveway. It was the end of August, and the girls had all been accepted to the colleges of their choice. Alicia had made her Law application bad on purpose, and she had been declined, but got accepted to the journalism school, much to her Dad's disappointment.

Claire had gotten a scholarship to PSU because of her starring role in _Dial L for loser_. Dylan had also gotten a scholarship to her first-choice college because of her relation to Merri-Lee Marvil.

Kristen had gotten accepted to Mia Hamm's college, and Massie was going to that modeling school in California.

Everyone was pretty much crying. They didn't want to separate. "Hey," Massie began wearily. "I had this idea over the summer, but I didn't wanna suggest it until the end of summer. I think it would be cool to, you know, send each other our own Current State of the Unions." Massie suggested.

"Seriously? But that's always been your thing!" Dylan gasped.

"Yeah, but like Alicia said, we should stay in touch." Massie explained.

"Point!" Alicia grinned. Alicia hadn't said that since ninth grade. The PC hugged and cried even more. They couldn't believe the Pretty Committee was pretty much…over.

"Kuh-laire, you'd better not go and become famous again, and if you do, you'd better nawt forget about us little people!" Massie giggled, hugging Claire. "I won't," Claire murmured. "It's so weird, it's like yesterday I was in the PC and now the PC is, like, done." She whispered.

"Yeah, and it was like yesterday you were still wearing Ked's!" Massie giggled. "Oh, wait that was yesterday…" she laughed. She turned to Kristen.

"Puh-lease don't turn into a total Mia Hamm EW!" She warned. Kristen laughed and they hugged.

"Hey Leesh, don't think that just 'cause you're gonna get the scoop on celebrities, it doesn't mean you're gonna get all those gossip points!" Massie giggled to Alicia and hugged her. "Same goes for you, Dylan," she laughed and hugged her.

They heard a honk from the range rover and saw Ian waving from the driver's seat. "Massie, you're going to miss your flight!" he called.

"Be there in a minute!" Massie called back. She turned back to the PC. "Well, I gotta go," Massie whispered solemnly. "I'm gonna—gonna miss y-you guys…" she murmured shakily. She closed her eyes and a tear streamed down her cheek. The PC hugged for the last time.

Massie got into the range rover. The range rover started to drive, and Massie waved to the PC (and vice versa) until she turned the corner and like that, the Pretty Committee's alpha was gone.

_4 years later_

Massie walked down the red velvet isle, flaunting her purple maid-of-honor dress. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and (ew) Layne followed in their pink bridesmaids' dresses. They assumed their positions across from the groom and groomsmen. Derrington, the best man, winked at Massie. Massie grinned back. But their attention was drawn elsewhere as the church doors opened.

Derrington lightly tapped Cam's arm playfully as Claire, dressed in a white wedding gown, strode down the isle with her arm linked with her father's. She was as blonde as ever. The 22 year old PC members air-clapped while holding their bouquets for old time's sake. They had all graduated from their colleges 6 months ago, and Cam had proposed to Claire that night.

Luckily, the PC had stayed in touch and Claire immediately put them on the guest list. Claire had a tough time deciding whether to have Layne or Massie be the maid-of-honor but she chose Massie because Layne was OK with it and if Claire had chosen Layne, Massie wouldn't have gotten over it.

An hour later, the priest was saying, "You may now kiss the bride," and Claire and Cam started frenching, and from then on, Claire Lyons was Claire Fisher, just like she wanted to be ever since 7th grade.

One thing was certain: The PC was never separated again. 6 months later, Massie married Derrington, 6 months after that, Alicia married Josh. Dylan married her co-host on her talk show _The DL with Dylan _and Kristen had married someone on her soccer team. Claire and Cam had a daughter, Alice, and Massie and Derrington had a daughter named Beverly. Alicia and Josh had Vanessa, Dylan had Taylor, and Kristen had Haley.

Eventually, Alice, Beverly, Vanessa, Taylor, and Haley formed the NPC: New Pretty Committee.


End file.
